You taught me it's ok to care
by BlackLabradorGirl
Summary: The story of Eleanor Riddle she seems the typical Slytherin to everyone when she Joins Hogwarts, She isn't really what they think it's all just a mask that no one has ever tried to look behind, can Fred Weasley see the girl hidden behind the Slytherin facade.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Eleanor Movolo Riddle I have black hair and red eyes. I am the daugter of Lord voldermort last year my dad ended up on the back of a proffesors head and tried to get the philosophers stone, Harry potter faced him and won so now dad is just a soul in hiding I was living on my own in the Riddle house being the only one of my family tecnically alive. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it.  
"Hello Miss Riddle" Smiled an elderly man with a long white beard his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"You must be Proffesor Dumbledore please come in, Would you like a drink sir" I said trying to be polite.

"No thank you I was here about Hogwarts actually, You will be turning 11 soon and there may be a place for you, however I do have some worries, due to your family history, I do hope you understand" Dumbledore said

"You mean because of my dad well I don't exactly have much to do with him do I?" I said truefully sure he turned up now and again but it was a rare.

"Indeed I will allow you to go but you will understand that the teachers and I will have to keep a close eye on you" Dumbledore said with a bit of worry clear in his voice.

"I understand why, I realise you have to take certian measures to ensure the safety of the other students especially after all the stuff with my dad" I said with a smile

"I'm glad you understand will you be able to get your things and head to kings cross alone or do you need transport?" Dumbledore asked

"I'll be fine, I'll go to london to get my things in a few days and then stay at the leaky couldren until school starts" I said

"Ok then, Heres your book list and you train ticket, See you at school" Dumbledor said and left

**Diagon Alley**

I had been around Diagon alley and got most of my things I headed to Flourish and Blotts, Lockhart pulled Harry potter to the front told everyone he was the new Hogwarts Defense against the dark arts teacher. After all that I spotted Luscious Malfoy and his son near the Weaselys I saw Hagrid the games keeper pull Luscious and Arthur apart after they ended up fighting I left the shop and caught up with Luscious and his son who were heading down the street.

"Muggle fighting don't you have any dignity Luscious" I smiled

"Who are you to tell me about..." Luscioius started turning to face me then stopped " oh i'm sorry Miss Riddle, it's a pleasure to see you again, as for the fightI assure you It was a momentary lapse in gudgement"

"yer anyway I'm going to get my hogwarts stuff back to my room at the leaky couldren" I smiled and left Once in my room I made sure everything was packed. Afterwards I went to sleep I would be heading to Kings cross the next morning.

**Hogwarts express**

I woke the next day put on some black shorts with ripped black leggings and a plain black t-shirt and some black high heel new rock boots. I grabbed my trunk, wand and owl. I headed off to kings cross station When I got there I walked straight through the barrier without caring whether I was seen or not. I got onto the train and found and empty compartment. I saw Luscious' son pass I opened the door.

"OI Malfoy!" I called as he was walking down the train with some friends of his (well I assume they were his friends) they turned

"Hey!, Riddle wasn't it?" He smiled

"That's right Eleanor Riddle, I saw you with Lucious, your his son right?" I smiled

"Yer the names Draco" He smiled

"Right, why don't you and your friends join me I need to get to know my soon to be fellow house mates" I said happily

"So you want to be a Slytherin?" a black haired girl with Draco asked

"Theres no want involed I'm a Slytherin through and through" I grinned

"Confident I like that" Draco smiled.

Me, Draco, Crabb, Goyle and the girl who was named Pansy talked for ages. Pansy left to go to the toilet, then came back in smirking

"This is going to make your day when I tell you what I just heared Draco" Pansy said grinning

"what?" Draco asked sitting up straight

"I just found out Potter and his friend Weasley the one in our year isn't on the train they missed it" Pansy smirked

"Good I can't stand the way everyone in the wizarding world thinks he so great it drives me mad" I said with a smile.

"You hate him too?" pansy said

"to an extent" I replied I didn't hate him _(_Although I used to)

"Excellent none of us Slytherins can stand Potter, his friends or any of the other Gryffindors" Draco grinned

Soon we were about to stop I got up and changed into my school robes. I followed the rest of the first years to the boats. Soon we were in the great hall waiting to be sorted. loads of people were sorted and finally I was called up.

"No question on where to put you" the hat muttered to me and instantly called aloud "SLYTHERIN"

I got up and sat by Draco soon everyone was sorted. Soon rumours started spreading that Harry Potter and one of his friends had arrived to school in an illegal enchanted car.

soon we were lead to our common room and dorms. As soon as my head hit my pillow I fell asleep.

_AN. I hope you liked the first chapter please comment and tell me what you thought, I apologise in advanced about any spelling or grammer errors. I'm not great with them. Also I don't own any place or characters seen in the story they are all J.K. Rowlings creations other than Eleanor riddle_


	2. Chapter 2

News that Harry and his friend had crashed into the whomping willow went around fast the slytherins were dissapointed that they weren't hurt or even expelled but they did have detention. We were sat eating when an owl crashed into the food on Gryffindor table we laughed then saw you youngest Weasley boy pick up a red letter a howler this should be interesting. I smirked at Draco who smirked back.

"

RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud" The voice of an angry women (no doubt his mother) filled the whole hall, the Howler then blew a raspberry at him, then ripped itself to pieces. Me and the rest of the Slytherins were in fits of laughter, to be fair I would of found it funny no matter who it had been sent to.

Most of the day we joked about the howler, In the common room the Slytherins got me to copy the howler I was good at impressions. Everyone was laughing.

"Can you do other people?" Pansy asked

"I know you do impressions and we have to guess who it is?" I slytherin girl name Millicent Bullstrode asked

"Ok then" I smiled then thought about it "Enough about that I didn't get rid of the bandon Banshee by smiling at her"

"Thats a great one of Proffesor lochart" Flint roared with laughter

"Ok another?" another sltherin asked

"Hi Harry, oh Harry can I have your picture please Harry?" I said perfectly mimicing the voice of a Gryffindor 1st year I wasn't sure the name of.

"Creevy" Draco laughed

"Mr Potter 5 points from gryffindor because I hate you" I said mimicking Snapes voice.  
"That's just creepy hearing Snapes voice from you" Pansy shivered I laughed

"I'm going for a wander, i'll see you guys around" I smiled and left the common room after a few impersonations I start to feel like some preforming monkey

-**A week or so later**

Draco had made seeker after buying his way in with new ninmbus 2001's for the whole Slytherin team they were heading off I decided to head to the pitch with them to watch as we did we saw the Gryffindor team they spotted us and Oliver and flint were exchanging words I looked at Potter and freinds.

"So this is the amazing Harry Potter I'll be honest I expected something more imppresive" I smirked

"We have a note from proffessor Snape" Flint said distracting Harry from whatever he was going to say.

"I professor Snape give Slytherin team permission to use the pitch today oweing to the need to train their new seeker" Wood read from the note then looked back at us "You have a new seeker who?"

We moved aside letting Draco come up to the front.

"Aren't you Luscious Malfoy's son?" Wood asked

"It funny you should mention Draco's father do you like his generous contribution to the team" Flint smirked and the showed there brooms more words were explained about maybe gryffindor should raffle off the weasleys cleansweeps to pay for some better brooms.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in they got in on pure talent" A frizzy brown haired girl retorted

"Nobody asked your oppion you filthy little mudblood" Draco snapped there was uproar from the Gryffindor team the younger weasley sent a spell at Draco but it backfired and he started throwing up slugs. The Slytherin team were leant against their brooms for support as they nearly fell to the floor in fits of laughter I sort of felt sorry for Weasley and didn't laugh but I didn't show my annoyance to the term Mudblood. Potter and the girl dragged Weasley away towards the gamekeepers hut and the rest of the Gryffindor team headed toward the castle.

"Can you believe the cheek of that Mudblood Granger" Flint snapped

"I don't care it was worth it to see Weaslys reation" Draco laughed I was fed up now

"You know I just realised I have stuff to do I'll see you lot later I said leaving the pitch and heading up to the castle.

_AN sorry the chapters are so short they should get longer soon (Hopefully)_


	3. Chapter 3

During one of the quidditch games one of the bludgers went rougue and tried to hurt Harry. Harry still mannaged to catch the snicth due to Draco Malfoy not paying attention. The teachers were keeping an annoyingly close eye on me after the message on the wall. Consider I was an heir of Slytherin plus there had been another attack the night of the match. I awoke one morning, pulled on my robes adn headed down to the common room to see the Slytherins crowded around a notice board.

"What's going on?" I asked Adrian and Terrance, who were the only students in my house I actually liked.

"One of the teachers have started a dueling club" Adrian said

"You going?" Terrance asked

"Possibly you?" I smiled

"Yeah could be interesting" Terrance said and Adrian nodded

"Mind if I tag along with you two then?" I asked

"Sure" They both smiled

We agreed on a time and place to meet and headed to our lesssons

lessons soon came to an end, I met up with Terrance and Adrian and we headed to the dueling club. We all stood around waiting to find out who was teaching it. Snape turned up. Me and the Slytherins smiled while everone else looked dissapointed, however that changed when instead of addressing those who were here he stood to one side then Lockhart came up.

"Can you all hear me? can you all see me?" He asked

"Unfortunatly yes" I muttered, Terrance and adrian chuckled

"good" He smiled and threw his cloak into the crowd some girls caught it and squealed

"Pathetic" I said looking to the girls

"Most girls are like that with him" Adrian said

"Well most girls are idiots" I muttered they both smiled and shook their heads in ammusment. Lockhart said that Snape was his assistant and that they would demonstrate a duel. Which we were looking forward to due to the look on professor Snapes face which suggested he was going to make Lockhart regret making him an assistant.

They bowed and as Lockhart overdramatically began to wave his wand ready for a spell, before the words had even started to leave his mouth Snape sent a spelll sending Lockhart spinning through the air and landing on his back, Girls squealed other than the Slytherin girls. Everyone else was in fits, not just the Slytherins. we were all set into pairs and everyone began dueling I was sent with one of the Weasley twins.

"Oh great I have a Slytherin, I best not turn my back" He smirked

"Let's just get on with this" I said with a roll of my eyes. we started to duel I sent a disarm spell and caught the twin's wand in my hand.

"You have my wand now what are you going to do?" The twin asked most of my house turned to look at me smiling and some of the students from other houses watched worried.

"This" I said and threw his wand back to him, everyone watching gasped. Then yelling caught everyones attention, it was Harry and Draco, they sent spells at each other, Draco ended up on his back Snape dragged him up and whispered something to him, while Lockhart spoke to Harry. They were back facing each other when Draco sent a spell that made a snake shoot out his wand, Harry backed away slightly Lockhart tried to get rid off it but instead he sent it flying in the air angering it, as it landed it turned on a Hufflepuff, now Harry moved forward and started to speak, to everyone else it would of sounded like hissing but I understood it. Harry told the snake to back off and it did. Snape then got rid of the snake and everyone looked worried.

"What do you think you're playing at?" the hufflepuff asked Harry soon everyone left.

* * *

Over the next few days, word had gotten out about Harry being a parseltongue and now people were saying he could be the heir of Slytherin this was making Harry quite glum, The Weasley twins keot trying to cheer him up by making jokes.

"Make way for the heir of Slytherin" One of them would call out as Harry walked down the corridoors

"Seriously evil wizard coming through" The other would yell afterwards, it cheered Harry up for a while and then it started to lose it's effect. One day I sat out on the rocks by the lake I pulled out some ink, a quill, a parchment and a book to rest the parchment on while I wrote.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_I just wanted to write and tell you I know your not the heir of Slytherin, I know you were trying to get the snake to back off, besides your mum and one of your best friends is a Muggle born, how the hell can people accuse you of being the heir of Slytherin and letting out the moster fromn the chamber when you chose to be friends with muggle borns plus your a Gryffindor for crying out loud... any way my point is not everyone from other houses in this school believe your the one opening the chamber of secrets._

_Yours sincerly _

_Anonymus _

I finished it put it in an envelope with the words, _To Harry Potter_ written on it. I then began walking around I saw the Gryffindors practicing quidditch. I change into my animagus which was a fairly large brown python, but not large enough that it would draw the attention of the Gryffidor quidditch team. I slithered into the changing rooms, then changed back into my human form. I looked through the bags to see names and foung Harry's I slipped the letter into the bag, change back into my python form and got out I had just got out and out of sight when I heard the Gryffindor team enter the changing area I could move quickly in my form and headed towards the castle as soon as I got close I changed back to humans again and quickly went into the castle and headed to the dungeons before the team had got back.

I thought about my animagus being a snake, I knew how cliche it sounded a Slytherin to have there snake animagus, but it was from when I actually cared about my dad before I realised what he was really like, when I found out the truth, I started to hate him and now I can stand the idea of being related to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: please be patient with spelling mistakes or mix up of the letters in words sometimes my and's come out as and. I get things muddled up as I have Dyslexia (how the hell do I spell that and mess up simple words FFS honestly it drives me mad)_

* * *

It had been months. It was christmas,I had finally left the great hall and headed to the Slytherin common room, It was only me and Draco in the room we both sat on the sofa's

"Where are your mates?" I asked

"Who Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked I nodded "Good point I'm going to look for them they'll probably in the great hall still"

Draco left and I went to my room to get some butterbeer I had been sent. I went back to the common room after a few minutes and found Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the sofa opposite, but something wasn't right. I passed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle (who were acting strange, Crabbe and Goyle) a bottle of my buttterbeer each, they thanked me as I sat beside Draco .

"Dad always said Dumbledore was the worst thing to happen to this school" Draco said

"THAT'S NOT TRUE" Goyle yelled

"What you think theres someone worse than Dumbledore?" Draco snapped Crabbe and Goyle looked pannicked

"Harry Potter" Goyle quickly added Draco seemed happy

"Ah, Good one Goyle, Saint Potter and people think he's the heir of Slytherin" Draco Scoffed

"But you must have some Idea" Goyle asked, This time I scoffed they looked at me wierd

"You know I don't Goyle I told you that yesterday" Draco said

"You should know if Draco knew most of Slytherin would" I smirked at him

"Anyway" Draco said glaring at me to which I gave him a fake smile "But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time ... I hope it's Granger"

I saw Crabbe's fists clench at that and he jumped up, Goyle grabbing his arm. I smirked, these two weren't Crabbe and Goyle but I had a good Idea who they were. They both looked at each other panicked made the excuse about going to see Madam Pomfry and left.

"I also have something to do, See you later" I said leaving and following Crabbe and Goyle who had now turned back to Harry and Ron, they left the shoes out side a closet, I then followed them up to where the first attack happened, I waited around the corner of the corridor for a while until I heard three sets of feet walking towards the end of the corridor I was and heard, Harry, Ron and Hermione's voices I moved into sight

"You know I knew it was you two the whole time Potter and Weasley" I said then noticed Hermione "Lets me guess you guys used Polijuice and Granger used cat hair"

She glared at me I just shook my head at her

"Rookie mistake, Don't worry Granger I won't say anything" I said "Little tip next time make sure the hair is defiantly human and as for you two Weasley, Potter don't make yourselves so obvious next time, by the way Draco is still oblivious to the fact it was you two but he's just an idiot any way I will leave you guys to it see you around"

With that I left.

I wandered around when I saw two red heads up to no good. they were putting spells on some dung bombs I hid in the shadows and listened.

"Wait til that slytheirn git gets a load of these coming her way" One of the twins grinned

"I don't know George she might not be like the others" The other who must of been Fred said

"It was your Idea I'm just the one that pulls them off and she a Slytherin they're all the same" George argued

"Yeah well I'm having doubts and we had planned it before what happened at the dueling club a typical slytherin would of hexed me without a second thought even if I was defenseless she didn't" Fred said

"it sounds like your going soft Fred" George grinned "She's a Slytherin she could even be the heir of slytherin, I mean come on no one knows anything of her background and when the chamber of secrets was opened, there were always a teacher around her, she probably did it so none of the students supected her, so they'll be like it can't be her she didn't hex one of the twins even though he was defenceless"

I smiled and left back to my common room and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning placed on a black to with green jumper, some jeans, green converse shoes and did my makeup in green except my lipstick which was a pale lip gloss for a change. I entered the great hall, and saw the twins do some thing. I had my wand out

" Aresto Momentum" I said pointing my wand at the dungbombs they slowed down the loss of momentum meant they fell to the floor and burst still near the Gryffindor table I headed over to the twins with a grin ignoring the smell. "Next time you plan a prank on me don't do it in the middle of a corridor where I can hear you"

"you wasn't even around" George glared

"Hey you guys and the trio aren't the only ones who can go about unseen" I grinned "Unlike you two and the trio I don't need cloaks and enchanted maps"

"How the!?" Fred said looking shocked

"The amount of times I've seen you hunched over that map, I swear I know this castle better than you not that I need the tunnels" I smirked

"How have you even seen it?" George asked

"When you two are planning and preparing pranks your not very observant, the amount of times I been stood behind you while your looking over that map to find your pranks victim and you haven't even noticed is ridiculous at least the trio make plans in private places" I laughed and walked off to my own table sitting by Draco.

"What was that about?" Draco asked

"Oh they tried to prank me only I over heard them when they were planning it yesterday" I Smirked, Draco laughed. I couldn't wait for the holidays to be over, considering I didn't have any family, or even any real friends the holidays weren't exactly cheerful.

* * *

_AN: hey guys thanks for reading please send in your reviews and sorry if there are mistakes. thanks agian... BlackLabradorGirl_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I'm skipping to on the way home after first year_

I was walking down the train I was wearing a plain green top, black shorts, ripped black leggings, black converse boots and a leather jacket. I was near a compartment when I heard Harry, Hermione and the weasleys talking.

"I was sure she was the the one opening the chamber" I heard one of the twins grumble

"Well she wasn't George" The other twins said as he called the other george it had to be Fred" You were also sure she was the heir of Slytherin"

"Who are you on about?" I heard the Weasley girl asked

"That Slytherin lass, you know her that Fred was paired with in that dueling club Lockhart tried to run" George said

"What's her name again?" Harry asked as I opened the door, they hadn't noticed me

"Eleanor Riddle" I smirked

"Riddle?" the girl asked looking scared

"You were only half right about me Weasley, Yes I'm the heir of Slytherin, No I didn't open the chamber of secrets that I believe was down to your darling sister wasn't it?" I smirked, she hid behind Ron, I chuckled  
"So that means your related to Tom Morvolo Riddle?" Harry asked

"That's right, I'm Eleanor Morvolo Riddle, daughter of Tom Morvolo Riddles" I smiled

"You-know-who" Ginny said in a whisper

"Well I guess there's no point in hiding it, Yes I am Lord Voldermorts only child." I smiled then turned to Harry and Spoke in Parsletounge _(AN: the Bold Italics are when people are speaking in Parseltoungue) __"I_**_ wrote the anonymus letter to you saying I knew you weren't the heir of slytherin, I speak parsletoungue aswell, I am curious as to how the weasley girl got my father's diary in the first place" _**

**_"Lusious Malfoy slipped it into Ginny's chouldren, when they were in flourish and Blotts" _**Harry hissed automatically replying in parseltoungue

"Well I'm going to have to have words with Malfoy about this" I said in normal english but it still came as a bit of a hiss. I walked out.

Soon we were on the platform, I went with Draco over to his parents. They smiled when they saw me but stopped when I glared at them. I walked of the platform with them in silence.

"Well Potter now knows excatly who I am, thanks to your stupid plan, he figured it out, soon the whole school will know i'm voldermorts daughter and I will be kicked out of Hogwarts" I Snapped at him

"I'm sorry Miss Riddle, I assumed by the time Potter could do anything it would be too late and your father would be back" Luscious said lowering his head

"Well it failed and the chances of him coming back have been lowered" I hissed, I didn't really care I was glad in fact, I hated my dad scince learing the truth about him, But I had to play the part, if not, when and if he did come back he would kill me wether I was his daughter or not. I sighed and went home. I hated being the way I was but it's who I have to be.


	6. Chapter 6

The holidays were rather dull, I was able to stay in Hogwarts under strict supervision of the teachers. I had just gotten my things for the new school year when I spotted the news papers. I picked one up and read it **Sirius Black on the loose** I read it over and chuckled walking into the leaky chouldren.

"I would've guessed you'd find his escape amusing" I heard a boy snarl I looked up to see Ron, George and the others I just smiled

"Ron, What was that for?" Mrs Weasley snapped

"I don't really care what your off-spring think of me, to be perfectly honest" I said with disgust "Oh as for you kids, I'll see you at school"

"Wait weren't you expelled?" one of the twins asked

"Nope Dumbledore already knew my history and believe i'm not like my father" I smirked and went home.

Soon we were back at Hogwarts, I had been told that I would be doing advanced potions, I was going to be in the same class as the weasley twins. When I woke the next morning and headed to the great hall. I had realised I was late when I noticed none of my House mates in the dungeons, as I walked most of the Hufflepuffs who I came across started to walk faster. I went into the great hall and sat by Terrance and Adrian, trying to ignore the whispers that were filling the great hall and began to eat.

"Is it true?" Adrian asked in a whisper

"What?" I shrugged

"About you being you-know-whos daughter?" Terrance added,

"Most of the Hufflepuffs are now scared of me, Gryffindors hate me, I don't know about the Ravenclaws or our house" I nodded answering truefully.

"Doesn't surprise me" Terrance said with a reasuring smiled.

* * *

**Late March**

"What you got first?" Adrian asked changing the subject

"Advanced potions, I'm with you and the Weasley twins, so this should be interesting" I said with a frown

"Sit with us" Terrance smiled I nodded. Soon we headed off to lessons. Terrance and Adrian sat on one of the back tables, I joined them Lee Jordan and the Weasley twns sat on the table next to us and kept making snide commets.

"Jordan, Weasley's Stop making comments and leave Miss Riddle be we are well aware of her family history, she hasn't grown up with her father and Dumbledore feels there is no reason to be concerned, no please get on with your work before I take points off of Gryffindor house" Proffesor Snape snapped. They went to whispering. I was concentrating on our potion when one of the twins used magic to make the heat of the fire too high for the potion but it was too much the fire burst higher the than the chouldren. I jumped and backed away banging into the cupboard at the back of the classroom pannicked. I saw everyone watching me. I turned and ran out of the class room.

I ran up the stairs and out onto the grounds to the black lake, I then sat on the rock, I was so panicked I was struggling to breath. My heart was racing. I didn't mind fire when it was a small one for potions anything that goes higher than a chouldren and freak out. I was just calming down when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Miss Riddle shouldn't you be in Lessons" I was a deep voice I looked up to see Hagrid.

"I'm going back soon and explain why I left" I sighed

"I'll walk you back" Hagrid offered

"It's fine I'll go alon" I told him and got to my feet. It wasn't long until I was back in the class room. The fire was back to normal. I sat at the back and kept my head down and quickly fixed mine, Terrance and Adrian's potion.

"Class dismissed" Snape said we all went to leave but I was stopped by Snape "Miss Riddle I would like a word with you about why you ran out of my classroom in the middle of a lesson"

"Yes proffesor" I mumbled everyone left

"Care to Explain" He asked

* * *

**Fred's POV**

As the fire rose higher than we planned, We saw Riddle back off looking panicked, she then ran out of the room. I looked at George who looked confused. Snape fixed the fire, Pucey and higgs tried to fix their potion. A little while later Riddle returned and fixed the potion with ease. We were dismissed but Snape stopped Riddle. We left me and Lee started to make our way to the great hall for dinner when George stopped us.

"I want to here this" He grinned

"Let's go" I said

"I'm with George let's listen" Lee smiled

"Care to explain" came Snapes voice

"I just don't like fire" Came her reply

"You just don't like fire, you were fine earlier" Snape said his voice questioning

"I don't like any fires that go higher than a chouldren" Her voice responded to me it sound normal but there was a little shake to it that was hard to here "It's scares me, the only thing that scares me more is seeing someone on fire"

"And why is that?" Snape questioned

"I don't talk about it" She hissed "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may go, take ten points for being able to fix the potion" Snape said. Me, George and Lee dodged into a hidden tunnel we knew about. We saw her leave.

"So her weakness is fire, we know how to prank her now, Let's go we need to prepare" George grinned and we went to our dorm


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: metioning of suicide,being burnt alive...I don't think it'll be in too much detail but i'm sorry if it is. oh and metion of rape, not in any detail. also a mentionn of abortion_

* * *

I woke early April the first and got ready. Once ready I made my way down to the common room and into the great hall stting by Draco and his mates all of them smiled as I sat down. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"We're planning for April fools" Draco smiled "You want in?"

"No thanks" I grumbled. I always hated april fools day thanks to what happend with mum

"Whats up with you?" Pansy asked

"I just don't like april fools" I hissed and she shut up "Where are those Weasley twins, I don't like their absences if they try anything I will kill them"

The absence of the twins continued. Draco said they were probably sciving because it was also their birthday but I didn't believe that they were up to something.

"Will you relax" Adrian smiled as I sat with them at tea

"The twins are always up to something, so today's nothing new" Terrance shrugged.

"look I have a short temper when it comes to April 1st, I will hurt them if whatever they're planning involves me" I growled. It was a few minute when one of the twins cam in. Terrance and Adrian saw my expression that showed I was on edge.

"Relax" They smiled I was leaving the hall,when screaming was heard. It was screaming George. In came Fred on fire I was near the door and him near me. I screamed and backed into Slytherin table. He came closer, I panicked grabbed a cup of water and threw it on him it didn't work and I screamed and fell over. Then I noticed George laughing and Fred aswell who was on fire, they preformed a spell and the fire vanished Fred was completely unharmed.

"Your face, Did you get a photo Lee, April fools Riddle" George laughed

"APRIL FOOLS" I growled Standing up, I knew fury was evident on my face as the whole hall went scilent "APRIL FOOLS?"

"Yeah it was a special spell witches used to use when people tried to burn them" Fred said

"you B4STARDS" I yelled, I felt tears starting to fall down my face I ran out of the Hall and out to sit by the black lake.

* * *

**Fred's POV**

George was laughing as she pushed herself off the floor. Everyone else in the room who noticed the look of fury on her face held their breaths and sat silently waiting to see what she would do. The only sound was George laughing and then her yelling I tried to explian. George was still laughing then I saw something I never expected to see. I expected her to hex me but instead I saw tears start to fall from her eyes that were filled ready go into full crying and ran down her cheeks. Everyone released the breaths they were holding when she ran out of the hall. The Slytherins were angry and George was still laughing. I felt extremely guilty as I tried to eat instead I sat pushing my food around my plate while George and the other Gryffindors laughed about what happened. I stood up and left the great hall. I decided to go outside to think. I walked along the edge of the great lake when I heard the sound of a girl crying. It was alost heartbroken. I followed the sound and was half shocked to see Eleanor Riddle sat with tears streaming down her face. I would of been completely shocked if it wasn't for the tears I spotted on her face before she ran out of the great hall. I sat beside her.

"I get the feeling theres more behind this than mine and Georges April Fools prank, want to talk about it" I asked she looked up at me her crying instantly stopped she wiped her eyes and her exspression changed from sad to furious.

"Why on earth would I tell you anything Weasley" She snarled

"I didn't mean for our prank to make you cry" I said looking to the floor.  
"As if the antics of two Bloodtraitor Gryffindors would bother me, let alone cry" she growled

"Then what has?" I asked

"get lost Weasley, I don't care about you or anyone else so why should you care wether or not I'm upset" She hissed there was venom in her voice

"I don't believe that" I said, she looked at me confused

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I don't believe that?" the twin said, I knew it was Fred, George seemed to be the most laid back on judging people than Fred did but it seemed to switch roles when it came to me. George couldn't stand to see me but Fred wasn't as bad.

"You don't believe what?" I asked confused

"That you don't care" Fred said looking at me as though I was a puzzle he was working out.

"Belive what you want, I don't care about anyone but myself, I only do things if it benifits me" I told him

"Why?" He asked

"What do you mean why? Why what?" I asked he was confusing me more  
"Why don't you care about anyone?" He questioned

"I just don't I don't see the point in caring for people. Caring about people only makes you weak and open to gettting hurt" I hissed, I didn't know why I was telling him.

"That's not true, those we care about help make us stronger" Fred argued at that I let out a laugh that said I didn't buy it.

"Why are you here I'm voldermorts daughter?" I said smirking in amusements with what he just said

"From what i've seen your nothing like him" Fred said I laughed

"You don't even want to see the darker side of my mind, I've had rather dark thoughts on ways I could kill Harry and bring my dad back, but that was a while ago now" I said looking for his reaction.  
"Yeah?" Fred asked

"Yeah Mum and dad are the only people I cared about, well I had never met dad but I always valued family and wanted him around, I guess I had this Ideal of a loving family and dad, when I learnt of dads downfall at Harry, I figured with Harry gone he could come back and I'd have a proper family again" I told him I don't know why but I did. He was so easy to talk to. "Mum didn't like the sort of thoughts I was having and the person I was becoming"

"Is that what made you change because you don't seem like that now?" Fred asked

"No that was something else" I sighed "Two years ago today, Ihad been out walking and thinking about the usual things you know how to kill Harry, I came home that evening to find my mum on fire, I tried to put it out, but nothing I did helped. I used the flu network toget help, then kept trying a few minutes later she died, After everything was cleared up, I went to bed and cried myself to sleep. Although it didn't last long, I kept hearing mums screaming and seeing her buring body in my dreams"  
"That's bad so thats what made you change?" Fred asked

"Not exactly, I couldn't sleep so I got up and walked around the house. I found a letter on the matlepiece, that was what made me change" I said

"A letter?" Fred asked confused. I pulled it out my pocket.

"Read it" I said

_**Dear Eleanor **_

_**This wasn't an accident. I've decided that I can't live anymore knowing you are becoming like him, like your dad. **_

_**I know that after I had gone through with this you wouldn't know the truth about your dad. The truth is me and your dad were never together. When you were concieved it was with out consent, I never wanted to sleep with him, He disgusted me, When I found out I was pregnent and with his child, I couldn't stand the thought of it and tried to have an abortion, I tried several time and everytime it failed. When the healers said that abortion wasn't an option they suggested putting you up for adoption. I couldn't though, I knew you could turn out like him, I didn't want who ever adopted you to be indanger so I kept you and tried to teach you the right way. These thoughts you have are wrong and him your like him and I don't want to deal with it anymore. I never wanted this responsibilitie in the first place. You seemed to have this idea that if he returned you'd have a loving caring father but the truth is he doesn't feel love it's impossible, I spoke to Dumbledore, He told me you dad was concived when his dad was under the influence of a love potion the effects meaning it's literaly imposible for him to feel love, guilt, mercy or any emotion that make some one a decent human being. t's like your becoming like him. I'm sorry, I'm done with this goodbye.**_

_**Yours Sincerly **_

_**Mum**_

I watched his expression as he read the letter, I saw the frown deepen as he read it, Once he read it he looked at me and his eyes held pity. I glared at him

"So he r... he.."Fred couldn't even say it

"He raped her yes, The only people I've cared about either killed themselves because they hated me or can't feel love and is determined to take over the world and cares for no one but himself" I said simply as though unfased "So I don't let myself care about anyone so I don't get hurt"

"Not everyone is like that, if you make an effort to be nice people will be nice to you, I best find my brother or he'll worry about me" Fred said standing up to leave

"Doesn't mean they care" I sighed.

"I care, why else would I have stayed to see if you were ok if I didn't" Fred smiled and left. I watched him go in and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day I walked to the great hall. Draco was yelling at the twins. One of the twins stood and argued back saying my last name. but then the other stood up as well. I heard him mention my name but not nastily like the other had. I knew it was Fred I went over.

"What's going on?" I asked slipping a note into Fred's pocket.

"I'm going to make them pay for what happened yesterday" Draco snapped

"She desereves it" George snarled

"No she didn't George, Eleanor's never actually done anything wrong, just because her dad is who he is gives us no real reason to go as far with the prank as we did, I'm sorry Eleanor" Fred snapped at his brother then looked to me. we were in the middle of the hall so everyone heard and gasped.  
"I accept your apology Weasley, but it's Riddle to you, remember your place" I hissed and he took a step back in shock. "by the way your not very observant, the ammount of times I could've took something out of your pockets with out you noticing during this conversation ois ridiculous"

I walked off to my own table dragging Draco with me as both twins rummaged through they're pockets incase I had took anything. As I sat down I noticed the look of realisation cross Fred's face, George said something, to which Fred shook his head and looked over. I gave a small smile then quickly returned to my normal exspression of nonchalonch.

I sat down and late in the afternoon not long before curfue, I went to the library. during this time of day it was nearly always deseterted at this time. I looked at the titles of the books I heard footsteps. I ignored it. thinking it may have been Madam pince. my hand ran over the books delecatly. When another hand touched mine I froze at the contact. Not daring to move

"I Wouldn't of took you as a book worm Riddle" came a boys whisper in my ear. I surpressed a shivered at the feel of his breath in my ear.

"Fred?" I questioned slightly surprised he had turned up.

"Why do you seem surprised you asked to see me?" He chuckled.

"I thought you might not show" I mumbled I wished he'd move his hand away from mine. I couldn't turn to face him. my heart was beating so fast it felt like trying to wrestle with a bludger. I heard him chuckle and his hand moved.

I then turned to face him a cheeky smile played on his lips and he looked ammused. I looked at him as if to ask what he was ammused by.

"So you do have a heart" He said with a grin

"What?" I asked

"Your heart I can hear it from here it's beating that fast" He laughed then smirked at me. I hadn't noticed it. "Why would it be beating so fast?"

"Adrenaline, do you know what would happen if we were caught talking to each other" I lied, being caught didn't scare me nothing did except the effecct he seem to have on me at this moment in time my heart pounding so hard and fast inside my cheast he could hear it, the fact the feel of his breath on my skin made me want to shudder.

"Fun isn't it, the thrill of the thought you might get caught doing something you shouldn't" He grinned

"Theres a lot of things I shouldn't do and i've never been caught doing them" I smiled mischeiviously. we sat talking until it got late. when the librarian came over, We pretended to read books and glare at each other.

"It's time you two headed back to you dorms" she said we nodded and both left. We went out onto the grounds and sat by the black lake laughing and talking

So are we like friends now Weasley?" I asked looking at him

"I dunno, I don't usually get called Weasley by friends, or have my freinds insist I call them by their last name" He said

"That was in public, if your seen talking to me as though we are friends, it could ruin you and I lose all respect from my house, which trust me can be a good thing because now they let me order them around and they listen to me" I smiled

"I'm confused" Fred laughed

"I mean are we like friends when outside the view of the rest of the school?" I asked

"I guess so, I mean I think of you as a friend, even if we have to keep it secret" Fred shrugged

"Cool" I smiled

"So what now then Riddle?" Fred asked

"Well I guess when we're away from the others I wouldn't mind if you wanted to call me Eleanor" I shrugged

"And you can call me Fred" He smiled. we talked for a while longer. Until we decided to go back. We walked up to the castle and inside. He walked me to the entrance of the Slytherin common room

"Tell no one anything I said, you'll regret it Weasley" I hissed, he smiled and went to walk away. "Oh and Fred"

"yes?" He said looking over his shoulder at me

"If you ever need someone to infiltrate Slytherin house commons and dorms, come see me" I said, He smiled and walked away. I watched him walk away, I went into the common room and went straight to my room to sleep.

* * *

**Fred's POV**

I found myself outside the Slytherin common room with Eleanor, I had walked her back.

Tell no one anything I said, you'll regret it Weasley" Eleanor hissed, I just smiled and went to walk away knowing the Slytherin hiss to her voice while it was true to her, she didn't mean it. Then she spoke in the same voice she had all night. "Oh and Fred"

"yes?" I said looking over my shoulder at her

"If you ever need someone to infiltrate Slytherin house commons and dorms, come see me" She said, I simply smiled and walked away. I walked back up to Gryffindor, reflecting on the events of the past few days, the sound of her heart beat playing in my mind like a record on a loop. I smiled, I hadn't realised I had entered the common room.

"Finally your back" came the voice of my twin George snapping me out of the trance.

"Where have you been?" Lee asked

"Walking aournd the castle" I shrugged

"I know that look, you've been with a girl, who is she?" George asked with a grin

"I wasn't with a girl ok, if I was I would've told you, I'm going to bed, i'm exhausted" I muttered and went up to bed. I didn't like lying to George but he wouldn't understand and he hated Eleanor. I wanted to tell him but I knew I couldn't not yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon Tryouts for quidditch were on and I mannaged to. I was sat at the Slytherin table at dinner with Draco, Flint and the ones who had tried out, Flint told me I had made beater and Draco had Seeker, even though Draco had no real talent for the role. We were sat talking and laughing when an owl I didn't recognise flew in and landed in front of me. I looked at the front.

**_To Eleanor, open in private _**

I smiled reading it, The others asked if I was going to read it, I shook my head and continued to talk to them. After a while I stood up, made my excuses and left the hall, I headed to a deserted corridor and sat of the floor with my back against the wall, took the letter from my inside robe pocket, opened it up and began to read.

_**Dear Eleanor **_

_**I was wondering if you wanted to meet me when everyone else is asleep. **_

_**I was thinking the top of the astronomy tower, midnight, I hope you can make it. **_

_**Yours Sincerly **_

_**Fred**_

I smiled to myself. I sat there to think a while when I heard footsteps, I folded up the letter and placed it back in the inside pocket of my robes. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I sighed tilting my head back against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a boy ask, I opened my eyes to see Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"What business is it of yous? I could ask the same of you but I don't" I hissed

"Are you waiting for Black to help him around the castle and kill me" Harry snapped at this I burst out laughing.  
"He seems to be doing a damm decent job with my help, how many times has he gotting into Gryffindor tower now" I said through chuckles "Twice isn't it?"  
"You seem ammused by all this" Hermione observed

"Indeed I am Granger, care to know why?" I smiled  
"Inlighten me" she glared

"Everyone is under the impression that Black is a deatheater and a killer, Yet he had a chance to kill you when Ron spotted him" I laughed

"Exactly Ron caught him so he couldn't" Harry argued I laughed again.

"Potter, if he is such a danger, as soon as he noticed he'd got the wrong bed he would've slit Rons throat before he could call for help, then moved to you" I smiled

"Shut up Riddle" Ron snarled

"Why am I making a good point, besides, I why on earth would I want to help Black into the castle for him to kill, Harry, It'd make much more sense for me to do it myself" I smiled, they just glared at me and walked so I yelled after them "I'm making sense aren't I?"

I laughed as they walked of and ignored me. I walked the grounds for a while, it only felt like a few minutes when I looked at my watch, it was telling me, I was late. Then I asked for the time and and it was five minutes past midnight. I was meant to meet Fred, I ran as fast as I could to the astronomy tower and up the steps I was struggling to breath when I got up there. I was excpecting him to have left by now I pushed open the door and stepped through. I saw him stood looking over the grounds. I was so out of breath I started to cough and choke. He spun to see me doubled over choking.

"Eleanor?" He asked looking shocked then ran to my side panicked "Eleanor... Elle are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I thought i'd would've missed you so I ran here from the third floor" I gasped He laughed "What's so funny?"  
"You daft sod, I just assumed you'd been held up by someone from your house, I was going to wait" He chuckled, at this I started to laaughed but stopped when it made me cough again. he made me sit down "Sit down and breath"

"I'm ok Fred" I smiled after I regained my breath. He chuckled again "Were you worried Fred?"  
"Me worried about a Slytherin, of course not" Fred smirked I gave him a look that demanded the truth "Well maybe a little, don't want people thinking I killed you off"  
"You could make out as though George killed me off after all, he hates me" I smiled

"I couldn't do that to him, he's my twin after all, he'll come around" Fred said seriously

"I was kidding Fred" I chuckled and so did he

"Well one never knows with you" Fred laughed. We sat talking for hours. It was early when we heard the commotion "What's going on?"  
"I don't know you go down" I shrugged

"I'm not leaving you here alone" Fred said

"One second then" I muttered "Promise you won't tell anyone what I do next"

"I promise" Fred said

"Open your bag" I said he opened it up. I changed into my snake form and nudged the bag with my head then looked at him.

"Oh right" Fred said slightly shocked then regained his composure and helped me into his bag. Once I was fully curled up in his bag he flipped the top of his bag so it looked closed but wasn't shut properly, then I felt him lift the bag and headed down the stairs. When downstairs. I heard loads of peoples voices. I heard a boys voice so simalar to Freds, It was panicked and when I realised what the voice was shouting I realised it was George as he was yelling for Fred.  
"Fred, has anyone seen Fred!" Georges voice yelled over all the noise of the others.

"Over here George!" Fred yelled, his pace quickened I could tell because, his bag was banging against his leg which was rather painfull for me as I was aswell, along with his books and other items banging into me. I tried not to make a sound and decided to wait until Fred gave me the all clear to come out of his bag.

"You had me worried when We couldn't find you" I heard George say in a rush then he yelled again "He's over here guys!"

I heard several pairs of feet, then the voices of Harry, Hermione, Lee and the rest of the Weasley's relieved greetings.

"What's going on?" Fred asked

"Black got into the castle agian" Lee's voice told him

"Have you noticed she's the only person not here" Rons voice said it held some bitterness to it.

"Who?" Fred asked  
"Riddle we saw her skulking about earlier" Came Harry's voice

"Sitting down is hardly skulking guys" Hermione sighed

"She was sat on the floor in a deserted corridor and didn't you see her fold that note up and put it in her robes after checking no one was around" Harry argued

"Yeah I bet it was from Black, she's probably with him now" Ron snarled

"Well she wasn't" Fred rushed

"How do you know?" George asked sounding annoyed

"I ran into her not two minutes ago she was going down into the dungeons" Fred responded simply

"False alarm everyone, you'll be escorted back to your dorms by your heads of house" Dumbledores voice called over all the voice. I felt fred start to move again, After a few minutes, I felt the bag fall and me along with it and thudded on something hard. I didn't move figuring. Fred would let me out once his house matess were all asleep...


	10. Chapter 10

I heard an alarm go off and woke up. I was in complete darkness, I went to stretch, then I noticed I was in snake form. As I felt fabric I realised I was still in Fred's bag. I could hear footsteps.

"Hey Fred, where's that book you went to get from the library for the stuff we're working on" Georges voice yelled

"It's in my bag" Fred's voice replied. I felt the bag being lifted I had to close my eyes slightly as the light flooded in as the bag opened I then felt a thud below me as George dropped the bag I opend my eyes to see him pointing a wand at me.  
"One of those Slytherin gits have put a snake in your bag, I get rid of the thing" George said looking disgusted I looked away wincing, as I waited for the blast of a spell. I heard a yell of "NO!" and a bang. I looked back out of the bag, to see Fred in front of me, his back to me and looking at George. He was yelling at him and George was yelling back. Fred then turned to me and held out his arm for me I wrapped my snake form up and around his arm so my head rested on his shoulder. I was on his right arm.  
"You ok?" Fred asked looking at me, I moved my head in a nodding motion.

"That creature understands you?" George said disgusted. I hissed angrily at him.

"Yes she understands us" Fred growled. George went to get hold of me and I tightend my grip on Freds arm.  
"Let go" George snapped trying to me off making my grip tighten even more.  
"Get off her" Fred said pushing George away. Then looked at me "A little tight on the arm there El"

I loosened my grip a little so I wasn't hurting him, I looked at Fred and then to George. George was looking furiously at me

"El, why did you call it El?" George growled

"Because I wanted to" Fred snapped back. The two of them finished getting ready in scilence with the odd glare. Lee just looked worried about the whole thing. George and Lee walked downstairs, although George more stomped down the stairs, Fred followed I looked up at Fred I didn't want him and George to fall out. he smiled seaming to understand and whispered to me "It's ok El, me and George always work things out"

I nudged my head against his cheek and he chuckled. Shaking his head at me.

"Whats up with you?" Came Rons voice as George and Lee entered the common room Lee shook his head.

"Wait until you see Freds new pet" George snarled

"El is not a pet" Fred snapped

"El?" Hermione asked

"Yes El" George grumbled pointing to me on Fred's arm.

"You got a pet Snake?" Ron said eyes wide in shock "Mum and Dad are going to go mental"

"El is not a pet" Fred argued. "I'm not sticking around for this i'm headed to breakfast before I go into hogsmede"

He walked out of the common room and down several floors, walking rather quickly, once we were several floors down. His pace slowed and he slipped into a deserted classroom. After checking Peeves wasn't there he placed a hand near a desk, I moved from off his arm then onto the desk, then changed back so that I was sat on the edge of the desk.

"I'm sorry that happened, I forgot you were in there after the commotion of last night until George had his wand pointed at you" Fred Apologised

"Ah don't worry about it. I should've left while you guys were asleep, but I think I was comfy in your bag that I fell asleep before you guys did" I said "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble between you and George"

"Nah, he'll get over it we always sort things out in the end" Fred smiled."I better get down to the great hall and you should probably change, don't one people getting suspicous you wandering around in the clothes you were wearing yesterday"

"Good point" I smiled "Well why are you still here get lost Weasley"  
"Don't worry Riddle I don't intend to stick around" Fred retorted and we both laughed

"Go on get going" I chuckeled, Fred nodded and left.

* * *

After Fred left I waited five minutes, and made my way down to the dungeons keeping out of sight. I got into the dorms with out a problem, quickly changed, did my hair and makeup then made my way to the great hall. I sat beside Draco and sat eating.

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked

"What do you mean?" I asked eating my breakfast

"No one has saw you scince yesterday until now" Draco added.  
"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" I shrugged

"We have quidditch tryouts tomorrow after lessons" Draco smiled

"Cool, can't wait" I smiled

"Yeah I bet you'll give those Weasley twins a run for their money" Draco grinned

"Yeah that George seems to really dislike me" I Shrugged

"What about the other one Fred?" Pansy asked

"Dunno, I haven't really had any issues with him surprisingly enough" I shrugged

We ate in scilence. Over the year. Me and Fred contiued to meet in secret, Gryffindor finally won the house cup. Sirius Black was caught and Escaped again, ron was injured. Fred and George sorted things. out and Everything seemed normal well as normal as things ever were at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

The holidays seemed to drag by. I was bored, living alone. I had a ticket for the Quidditch world cup. Soon it came, time I went to the port key with all my things and soon arrived where it would take place. I found the area I was staying and set up my tent I sat in the tent getting ready. I was in Irelands colours as my mum had been from ireland I had lived there with her for a while, But moved to england when I learnt I had inherited the house My dads mum and her dad and brother had lived in. I had a natural english accent but could turn my irish accent at will and Irish was still my first language. I was just finishing my makeup, when I heard familar voices. I went outside to see, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys setting up their tent. When George spotted me.

"I didn't know we'd be near Slytherin scum" He snarled at me.

"Hey Weasley" I smiled

"Let me guess your only supporting Ireland because there colour is green and your a slytherin and Voldy's daughter" Ron snapped

"I ndáiríre Weasley, Má bhí tacaíocht mé go mbeadh whoever a nascadh le daidí mhaith liom a bheith ag tacú an Bhulgáir agus an Durmstrang scoil mhúineadh na healaíona dorcha. Tacaím Éirinn mar tá mé ó Éirinn cosúil le mo mháthair." I smirked

"What?" Hermione asked

"What I said was Actually Weasley, If I was supporting whoever would be linked to dad i'd be supporting Bulgaria and Durmstrang school teach the dark arts. I support Ireland as I'm from Ireland like my mother" I chuckled, I caught a smile from Fred. the others glared at me. "I hear the Malfoys are hear so I'm going to find them as I need to speak with Luscious"

I wandered off looking for the malfoys. I made my way through the crowd towards a man who's hair was so blonde it was practically white and his son who's hair was the exact same colour, the two of them were easy to spot. I went up cleared my throat and the two of them turned around.

"Ah Miss Riddle, Your here" Luscious smiled

"Indeed you wished to speak with me?" I asked

"Thats right Draco, heres some money go get yourself something" Luscious said gesturing for me to walk with him and handing Draco some money, Draco understood and left

"So what's so importent then Luscious?" I asked as we began to walk

"The deatheaters are here today, theres rumour of a plan to bring back your father I wondered if you'd heard?" Luscious said keeping his voice low so that no one would hear

"Well these rumours are new to me, why have you not come to me with this information sooner?" I asked

"I assumed you knew" Luscious said haging his head

"Wether you thought I knew or not you still should of come to me about it to make sure I knew, when exactly is this supposed to take place and where?" I hissed.

"I'm not sure but, I assure you Miss Riddle if I hear anything new I will inform you straight away from now on" Lusicious told me

"I'm glad to hear that" I said as Draco turned up

"Glad to hear what?" Draco asked  
"Never you mind Draco, We should be heading to our seats now" Luscious snapped at Draco and lead us to our seats. we had a run in with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys on our way to our seats. As we watched Luscious told me the Death eater were going to cause a riot.

Ireland,I left Draco and Luscious after wards to go back to my own tent. I sat alone celebrating. I could hear the Weasleys and Harry tormenting Ron singing about Krum I was laughing, When I hearda bang followed by screaming and yelling. I stood in my tent not daring to move.

* * *

**Fred's POV **

Ireland won we went back to the tent and celebrated.

"VIKTOR I LOVE YOU" I sang as we contiued to torment Ron

"VIKTOR I DO" George continued

"WHEN WE'RE APART. MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOU" we all sang

"Theres no one like Krum, he like an eagle the way he soars through the air" Ron defended

"Krum dumb krum" Me and George said in deep voices that made us sound slightly thick there was a huge bang

"Sounds like the Irish have got there pride on" We cheered as dad came in out of breath

"It's not the Irish, Death eaters, All of you get to the port key. Fred, George your in charge of Ginny" Dad said and ran back out. We all went running to find the port key. A while I realised I hadn't seen Eleanor. I turned to go back.

"Fred we have to get out of here" George yelled stopping, grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me back

"I have to go back, El is back there" I yelled back

"I didn't see you bring it but forget about that damm snake" George yelled

"I'm not leaving El here" I growled yanking my arm out of Georges grasp

"Guys what are you doing, we need to leave I'm scared" Ginny yelled

"Get Ginny out of here, I'll catch up with you" I said running off back towards the tents.

"FRED! FRED!" George yelled

"WHERES HE GOING? THE DEATHEATERS ARE GOING TO KILL HIM" I heard Ginny shouting I turned

"COME ON GIN, WE NEED TO GO" I heard him yell to her then directed to me "IF THEY DON'T KILL HIM I WILL"

I kept running and soon got back to the tents I burst into Eleanors tent to see her stood there fear showing clear on her face. She didn't even seem to know I was there.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I stood in fear, I don't know why it was the deatheaters I knew that, but I was scared, Luscious was the only death eater who know about me other than Severus, Dumbledore had mannaged to keep it out of the media. What if they didn't know and killed me.

"ELEANOR! ELEANOR!" I could hear someone calling my name I recognised the voice but couldn't place it but something about it made me feel slightly safer although i still didn't dare move I could see but nothing Registered "ELLEANOR! ELLE"

_Elle _That nickname that voice it was so familiar so safe. Some one was shaking my gently

"Elle! El! please talk to me" the voice sounded extremely panicked and worried I started to notice my surroundings, I noticed the familar face of a red haired boy and thats when I realised

"Fred?" I asked still unsure

"Yes it's me, it's Fred change into your snake form, I have to get you out of here" Fred said I automatically did what he said he picked me up and I wrapped my snake form around his arm, clinging to him as though he was my only source of safety. Soon we were near a port key, He grabbed it and I felt us be transported. Once away from the danger. I calmed and realised I was somewhere I didn't register.

"FRED OH THANK HEAVANS YOUR OK" Mrs Weasley said pulling him into a huge embrace.

"NOT FOR BLOODY LONG HE ISN'T" George yelled thundering past everyone to us everyone went silent

"you sound like mum when we've done something wrong" Fred said everyone instatly realised he said the wrong thing as George had gone beyond fury to pure outrage

"WHAT THE HELLL WERE YOU PLAYING AT, WE WERE TOLD TO GET GINNY OUT OF THERE, WE'RE RUNNING FROM DEATHEATERS RESPONSIBLE FOR GETTING GINNY OUT OF THERE AND YOU STOP, CAUSING US TO STOP WHEN WE WERE SO CLOSE TO GETTING AWAY PUTTING US IN DANGER THEN DECIDE TO GO BACK TO THE TENT RISKING YOUR LIFE AND POSSIBLY GINNY'S IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME MAKING SURE SHE GOT TO SAFETY AND ALL FOR WHAT THAT...THAT... THAT THING AROUND YOUR ARM... THAT DAMM SNAKE...WHO'S LIFE IS WORTH NOTHING... IT'S AN ANIMAL... IT'S NOT AS IMPORTENT AS US" George yelled going a darker shade of red in the face than his hair. I heard this and became angry my self I removed myself from him and vanished from sight. They continued to argue for a while. I stayed hidden.


	12. Chapter 12

I waited until nightfall as the Weasleys kept wandering around the garden. I showed myself only when I saw Fred so he knew I was still there. Soon it got dark you could only just see your hand in front of your face... well I couldn't as I was still in snake form. I heard the door open and then shut softly. I heard footsteps on the grass. I thought I heard the door again but I was too busy focusing on the footsteps that were coming towards me.

"Eleanor, you still here?" I heard Fred ask in a whisper. I made my way through the grass to wear his was, when I got to his feet I noticed they were bare. "El"

I changed into my human form. I was soon stood infront of him.

"I'm still here" I replied in what wasn't quite a wisper it was a reasuring sound.I was closer than I thought, we were only inches appart.

"Good I hoped you would be" Fred smiled my face went to one annoyed "Whats wrong?"

"You were meant to get Ginny away from there?" I asked

"She was with George, you were still there" Fred grumbled

"I don't care, if you guys were caught by the deatheaters you could of been tortured and killed. I wasn't in any danger, Even if I was your life and your family are more importent, George was right to get mad at you, I'm am nothing, i'm not importent, family is, your lucky you have a normal, loving family, who care about you and aren't insane, derranged, or psycotic weirdoes that want to take over the world" I hissed

"Your my friend, I wasn't going to leave you there when they're are deatheaters around" Fred argued back in a whisper.

"Exactly Death eaters, the people who work for Voldermort who is... oh yeah thats right my dad what did you think they would do to me" I hissed

"I forgot" Fred said hanging his head

"Just don't risk losing them again, or yourself, you guys are far to importent for you to be risking yourself or them on the like of me" I said at this his head snapped up and looked annoyed

"On the likes of you. What do you mean by the like of you?" Fred hissed

"I'm the daughter of Tom Riddle and the hier of slytherin, just one of you is worth well over a hundred of me" I hissed

"You are far more than that, you talk as though your scum and your not, your nothing like your dad, you care about people, your funny kind and amazing, I don't want to lose you" Fred whisper pushing a strand of hair from my face. I pulled away. He looked hurt

"You won't lose me, i'll always be your friend" I whispered. then added "See you at school Fred"

I then walked off a little way and apperated home.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

It was dark outside, I was sat reading by wand light under the covers so I wouldn't wake Ginny. Everyone in the house was asleep or so I had thought. I had paused reading to reflect on the last paragragh when I heard a door open in the corridoor and softly close. I got up and looked out of the bedroom to see one of the twins dissapear down the stairs. I decided to follow. to see what he was up to. I saw him walking down the garden. I went out of the house and followed so I was close enough to hear without being noticed then hid out of sight.

"Eleanor, you still here?" I heard the twin ask in a whisper. I heard movement in the grass near him "El"

I saw the shadowy image of something getting bigger, until it became the form of a human stood in front of the twin.

"I'm still here" came a reply in what wasn't quite a wisper it was a reasuring sound and a girls vioce i was trying to figure out ho Eleanor was, I couldn't think of anyone of the top of my head. They were only inches appart.

"Good I hoped you would be" Fred said happily but something about her must of changed because he sounded worried "Whats wrong?"

"You were meant to get Ginny away from there?" the girl Eleanor asked

"She was with George, you were still there" Fred grumbled

"I don't care, if you guys were caught by the deatheaters you could of been tortured and killed. I wasn't in any danger, Even if I was your life and your family are more importent, George was right to get mad at you, I'm am nothing, i'm not importent, family is, your lucky you have a normal, loving family, who care about you and aren't insane, derranged, or psycotic weirdoes that want to take over the world" she hissed that sounded familiar who was she, why were they talking out here and at this late at night.

"Your my friend, I wasn't going to leave you there when they're are deatheaters around" Fred argued back in a whisper.

"Exactly Death eaters, the people who work for Voldermort who is... oh yeah thats right my dad what did you think they would do to me" She hissed thats when I realised this wasn't any Eleanor this was Eleanor Morvolo Riddle thats why they were meeting like this they couldn't risked being seen by anyone. I wanted to run back to the house and tell the others, but the urge to stay and listen was too great and I stop.

"I forgot" Fred said hanging his head

"Just don't risk losing them again, you guys are far to importent for you to be risking yourself or them on the like of me" she said at this his head snapped up. As did mine I was shocked she thought more highly of the Weasley's than I had thought, than anyone thought she did. More than highly than she thought about herself.

"On the likes of you. What do you mean by the like of you?" Fred hissed, he didn't sound shocked he sounded angry

"I'm the daughter of Tom Riddle and the hier of slytherin, just one of you is worth well over a hundred of me" she hissed

"You are far more than that, you talk as though your scum and your not, your nothing like your dad, you care about people, your funny kind and amazing, I don't want to lose you" Fred whispered pushing a strand of hair from her face at least thats the way it looked, he held a lot of care in his voice. She pulled away.

"You won't lose me, i'll always be your friend" she whispered. she then added in a voice that was so soft and caring and so unlike the Eleanor Riddle I knew I could hardly believe it was her. "See you at school Fred"

She then took a fews steps back and apperated a way, snuck my way into the house while he stood looking at the spot where she had been stood. I was nearly at the top of the stairs when I heard the door go as Fred came in, I then heard his bedroom door as I climbed into my bed in Ginny's room. I decided I would talk to Eleanor one day when no one was about.


	13. Chapter 13

I recived a letter the day before we would be going back to Hogwarts, asking me to meet up with them, I knew it wasn't Fred as it didn't match his handwriting. I decided I would go mostly out of curiosity. I had been questioned by the minastry about the riots, I told them that even though I was voldermorts daughter I was rarely informed about the goings on of the deatheaters. I was sat with Terrance and Adrian on the train and we sat talking. We also sat talking throughout the sorting and the feast. We were informed that Alastor Moody more well know as Mad Eye Moody was our new defence against the dark arts teacher, but all the fuss was over the fact Hogwarts would be holding the Triwizard Tornement. After the feast everyone went to their dorms. I pretended to sleep, once I was sure everyo else really was asleep. I quietly got up, dressed and snuck out of the dungeons and to the bathroom on the third floor. Moaning Mrytle was there.

"Hey Mrytle" I smiled

"What do you want?" She snapped

"I was trying to be nice but if your going to be like that fine, get lost Mrytle" I hissed she let out a wail and vanished down the bathroom, maybe I was slightly harsh on her, my dad was the cause of her death, but there was no time to dwell on these thoughts as the door had opened behind me.

"Hello Riddle" Came a familar girls voice, I spun around to see Hermione.

"What are you doing here Granger, get lost, I'm meeting someone" I hissed

"I know, I wrote the note, so drop the act" she smiled

"Act?" I asked

"I know you and Fred are freinds, I saw you two in the Weaslys garden the night of the riot at the quidditch world cup" Hermione smiled

"What rubbish you must of saw someone else with him" I denied

"Look Riddle, I heard the whole conversation, he didn't go back for a snake named El, he went back for you, which you thought was foolish, you spoke highly of his family far greater words than you have ever said about yourself, even when you hide behind the Slytherin mask" She said the smile never leaving her lips.

"Whats your point in all of this, you dare... "I started but she laughed "What's so funny Granger?"  
"I'm not going to say anyhing, I know whats at stake for you if people find out and its far greater than Freds family finding out he's freinds with a Slytherin, I doubt that if your dad does come back at some point and finds out about your secret meetings that you'll be safe because your his daughter, if anything you'd be more in danger, yet you still take the risk, don't worry, people won't hear it from me, I promise you that" Hermione said the smile never faltering, she then went to walk out.

"Granger?" I called back she stopped

"yes Riddle?" She aked

"Your all right for a Gryffindor" I said mannaging a small smile myself

"Your alright too, for you-know-who's daughter" She smirked and left, I laughed slightly at her reaction, she really was alright and I kind of liked her attitude towards me at that moment, it was confident compared to the Hermione I normally see. I left and wandered around a while when I ran into one of the twins, but I wasn't sure which.

"Watch where you going Weasley" I hissed. If it was Fred he'd roll his eyes or laugh, or greet me with my first name or one of his nicknames for me.

"Shut it Riddle" He snarled back, it was deffinatly George.

"Wheres your brother?" I asked curious, the only time I saw them apart was when Fred was with me.

"None of your business" He snapped

"Wow, and I thought Slytherins were supposed to be the stuck up gits" I said and walked off.

* * *

I was laid on the rocks by the black lack in the warm sun in my python form when I sensed vibrations in the ground, I raised my head slightly to see the twins and Lee Jordan walking, one of twins kicking rocks angrily as he walked. Soon they sat on the rock. I uncurled my self and began to make my way towards them staying hidden for a second, thinking about which twin was which.

"What the hell is wrong with you today George?" Fred snapped as soon as I knew which was him, I moved towards him and curled beside him. He spotted me and lifted me into his lap. George gave me a filthy look which I ignored.

"If you must know, I ran into You-know-whos daughter again" Georged growled.

"Dude, can't you just call her Riddle?" Fred asked as he saw my head move back in warning I would strike out.

"Dude why do you always say that?" George snapped

"Because even despite that cruel trick we played on her, she's not even tried to get revenge" Fred argued.

"Cruel trick, she deserves it" George snarled

"For what? she's never done anything, the amount of chances she had to hex us, in fact she's never done anything but treat us the way we treat her in fact, she treats us better, she's never, hexed us, hurt us or played any cruel jokes on us. but we have to her, yet the only way she pays us back for those is the odd snide comment and thats only when we make one first, most of the time she just ignores us" Fred snapped back. "We treat her like death eaters treat muggleborns and why just because her father is you-know-who she can't choose, who her father is"

I moved behind them, made sure no one was looking and change back to my human form.

"Fred's right, I can't choose who my father is, trust me if I had a chose it wouldn't of been him, I assure you" I said

"Did you just call Fred by his first name?" George asked and I looked at them shocked taking a step back. George stood gripping his wand. I backed off I took hold of my wand, at this George raise his at me, I raised my fury in my eyes.

"George Stop!" Fred asked looking worried but George was furious he wasn't going to give.

"Eleanor stop?" Fred asked

"I may not start duels but I will fight if challaged" I hissed

"Elle please for me" Fred asked there was worry and hurt in his eyes, I looked to him then to George then back at Fred, I then dropped my wand

"Do what you will George, I won't hurt anyone Fred cares for" I said looking to him then back at George, Lee was now stood beside him and both looked shocked their wands still raised, I waited but Fred stepped in front of me.

"You care about Fred?" George asked

"Ask Hermione" I said

"Hermione as in Hermione Granger?" Lee asked, I nodded.

"How would she know?" Fred asked

"The night the death eaters attacked the world cup, she was in the garden" I told him

"How long?" Fred asked

"She heard all of it" I said

"So she heard what you said about my family?" He questioned

"Yes, she said she wouldn't say anything, but I think she needs to talk to George" I said

"Go to her, Tell her I sent you and that I said she can tell you, if not send her to see me i'll be in the back of the library" I said looking at George

"Fine I'll go see her" George said lowering his wand He then walked off along with Lee Fred stayed behind

"Go with them she's more likely to believe them if your there" I told him, he nodded and ran after them. I changed back into my python form and curled back up on the rocks.


End file.
